


"So, it was you?"

by Julieseven



Series: SKAM prompt collection [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Even is Extra, Hockey, Isak plays Hockey, M/M, that's it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieseven/pseuds/Julieseven
Summary: A really cool Four-word prompt I got on tumblr! Isak is an amateur hockey player and Even kind of falls for him from afar ...





	"So, it was you?"

Isak doesn’t get injured. It just doesn’t happen. Not because he’s a coward, but more because he’s good at calculating risks. He’s played hockey ever since he was five, and by now he’s become one of the only players of his amateur team who has a shot at a professional career.

But lately, Isak has been distracted. The new guy in 3STB at Nissen has been at every game Isak has played since they literally ran into each other on the school yard a few weeks ago. Isak fell over and almost hit his head on the ground. The stranger instantly apologised, ruffling his hair- a gorgeous blonde mess- with one hand while helping Isak pick up his gear with the other. Isak didn’t dare look at him for too long, but he noticed that the guy had the most beautiful blue eyes he’d ever seen and full, sensual lips. But before the stranger could say anything to him, Isak thanked him and ran away.

And after that, the stranger started attending every game of Isak’s team.

He always watches Isak curiously, with a constant little smile on his lips and if Isak had the guts, he’d just skate up to him after a game and ask for his number.

But whereas he’s a badass on the field, Isak is a coward when it comes to dating. He’s known he likes guys ever since his classmate Anna kissed him against his will when they were twelve, claiming she was in love with him and wanted to date him. He had sworn that day that he would never kiss a girl again, and he never did.

Isak came out to his closest friends and family about a year ago, and a short while after that, some asshole from his team decided to out him publicly after overhearing Isak talk to Jonas on the phone about someone he went on a date with. Despite his worst fears, the expected shitstorm only hit his asshole of a teammate. He was scolded by his teammates for calling Isak a ‘fag’ and eventually quit the team. The coach made a little speech in the locker room about how he will never accept anyone being a homophobe on his team, and everyone agreed. That was the last time anyone ever talked about Isak’s sexuality on his hockey team, and to Isak’s great surprise, nothing changed.

So really, being into guys was never a problem. What is a problem is that Isak is too shy for his own good. It usually takes at least three beers for him to be brave enough to even talk to a guy he likes, and he’s never seen the blonde stranger at any parties.

By now, Isak is convinced that all he’ll ever get from the handsome stranger are flirty smiles and winks from the edge of the field. The stranger never stays after the games, and it’s not like Isak has the guts to just ask him to wait for him.

But then, during a particularly rough game, a defense player of the opposing team rams Isak headfirst into the boards, causing him to slip. Isak can hear his right shin crack when it hits the ice and he instantly knows he’s in trouble.

His teammates gather around him in seconds and before he knows what’s happening, Isak is lying in an ambulance en route to the hospital.

Luckily, the fracture is clean and the doctor tells Isak he should be back on his feet in a few months if he takes good care of his leg.

Isak doesn’t have time to get bored in the hospital, since his teammates and friends visit him every day, watching TV with him and updating him on what’s going on at school and with hockey. At one point, Isak even asks them to leave in the middle of the afternoon just so he can spend some time alone.

Once everyone is out the door, it takes Isak all of five minutes to fall asleep with the TV still running.

He doesn’t usually dream, but since he’s on pain meds, his imagination is going wild. In his dream, he’s back on the ice, practising on his own, and of course, the handsome blonde stranger is there, watching him.

After a while, Isak finally gets up the courage to skate over to him, giving the stranger what he hopes is his most confident smile.

“Hey,” he says, coming to a halt an arm’s length away from the stranger, whose smile is growing wider by the second.

“Hey there,” the stranger replies, winking at Isak. For a moment, they just stand there, smiling at each other like idiots.

But then, in a fit of courage that can only occur in a dream, Isak reaches for the strangers hand. The stranger wraps his fingers around Isak’s instantly and pulls him closer, catching him with his free arm when Isak almost slips on his skates.

“Whoops,” the stranger says in a low voice that makes Isak’s toes curl. And before isak can straighten up and pull away, the stranger cups Isak’s face with one hand and kisses him.

Isak wakes up then, knowing that there is no way that dream is real. However, he does feel a pair of very real lips on his own, and for a moment, he keeps his eyes closed and almost starts to kiss back. But then he hears a gasp and when he opens his eyes, he catches a glimpse of a tall, blonde person in a green anorak disappearing into the hallway.

Touching a finger to his lips, Isak wonders if he dreamed it or if whoever just left his room really kissed him. A part of him hopes it was the handsome stranger, but that would be the coincidence of the century, wouldn’t it? Isak shakes his head to get rid of the thought.

A few days later, Isak is allowed to go home. His roommate Eskild is a nurse by day, and of course he takes it upon himself to act as Isak’s personal doctor without being asked. He chastises Isak every time he catches him sitting on the couch with his feet on the ground instead of propping his leg up on a cushion, and he urges their third roommate Noora to cook Isak at least one warm  meal a day.

“Nutrition is everything,” he says every time Isak protests, saying he can just order pizza. “You’ll have to listen to me if you want to be back on the ice in six months, Isak.”

Isak is excited to go back to school, and not just because he’s glad to get away from Eskild. But he doesn’t see the stranger for two whole days, which makes him worry he switched schools or something. By the third day, Isak is considering going back to the skating rink, just to see if the handsome stranger is there, although he knows he only goes to see the games.

But then, he sees him on the fourth day. Isak is hobbling down a hallway on his crutches, trying to get to Norwegian class on time when he sees the stranger disappear into a bathroom. He hasn’t seen Isak apparently, and since his friends are already in class, Isak decides to follow the stranger.

By the time he gets the door open, the stranger is already washing his hands. He looks up and freezes when he sees Isak. The expression on his face makes Isak wonder if he did anything to scare him, because the guy looks positively terrified.

“I’m sorry,” the stranger blurts out before Isak can say hello. “It was stupid, I shouldn’t have …”

“Hey, what the fuck are you talking about?” Isak asks, leaning his crutches at the wall next to the door and hobbling over to rest his back against one of the stall doors. He’s all but forgotten about his own nervousness at the sight of his handsome stranger, who still looks like he’s afraid Isak will punch him or something.

“I’m … uh …” the stranger wipes his hands on his pants and clears his throat. “Sorry, I’m … I’m Even,” he says finally, taking a deep breath and then holding out his hand to Isak.

Isak takes it and smiles at the stranger - or Even, apparently. “Isak,” he says, shaking Even’s hand and looking into his eyes. They really are gorgeous, and for once, Isak allows himself to really look at Even. He’s tall, even taller than Isak, and his hair looks so soft it’s all Isak can do not to reach out and run his fingers through it. Even has slender, delicate hands that still look strong, and Isak can’t help but wonder what they would feel like on his own skin …

“I know,” Even’s voice rips Isak out of his reverie, making him stare at him. “I’ve … been watching your games,” he admits as if he thought Isak hadn’t noticed him.

“Yeah, I saw you a few times. You’re really into hockey, huh?” Isak teases, winking at Even.

Even blushes furiously, burying his hands in his pockets and looking at his shoes. “I’m .. no, not really. I’m just …” He looks up into Isak’s eyes and takes another deep breath. “I’m just .. really into you.”

And that shuts Isak up effectively. He stares at Even as if he were a ghost. Slowly, he looks down at Even’s shoes as well and then up at his jacket -a green anorak- and by the time their eyes meet again, Even’s expression tells him everything he needs to know.

“So … it was you!” Isak whispers, hardly daring to believe it. Only now is he realising how much he wished for his mystery kisser to be real, and more, how desperately he wanted it to be Even.

“I’m sorry,” Even says again then, burying his face in his hands and letting out a groan. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I just wanted to see how you’re doing so I lied to the nurse saying I’m your cousin and then you were sleeping and looking like an angel and I just had to …”

“Could you do it again?” Isak interrupts him, surprising himself as much as Even, who stares at him as if he’d just announced he’s the Emperor of China.

“What?” Even breathes, taking a step closer to Isak, fixating him with his beautiful blue eyes.

“Can you do it again?” Isak repeats, his voice almost a whisper now, not taking his eyes away from Even’s. His left leg is starting to hurt from holding all his weight and he can almost hear Eskild’s voice urging him to sit down, but he’ll be damned if he moves now.

Not now, when Even is slowly coming closer, placing his hands on the stall door on either side of Isak’s face, his eyes darting back and forth between Isak’s eyes and his lips.

“Are you sure?” he asks softly, the low tone of his voice sending chills down Isak’s spine. Instead of replying, Isak nods and reaches out to put his hand on Even’s hip.

Even’s breath catches, but then his hands are on Isak’s face. Isak is struggling to breathe, however he manages to pull Even closer by his hips just as Even leans in to press his lips to Isak’s.

A soft sigh escapes Isak and he instantly kisses back. Even smiles against Isak’s lips and keeps one hand on his cheek while wrapping his other arm around Isak’s waist, pulling him even closer. Isak closes his eyes and feels himself melt into Even’s embrace, roping both arms tightly around Even’s middle, hoping his knee won’t just give out.

Even stops kissing Isak, but only to lean his forehead against Isak’s, a blissful smile curling his gorgeously pink lips. “Come here,” he whispers then and gently pulls Isak with him, gesturing to the sinks on the other side of the room. “You should sit,” Even explains and Isak grins brightly at him. He likes the way Even thinks.

Isak lets Even help him hop up on the counter between the sinks and he barely registers his crutches hitting the floor with a loud clutter before Even moves between his legs and reaches for him. He wraps both arms around Isak this time and presses a brief kiss to his lips before leaning his forehead against Isak’s again. “I’ve wanted to kiss you since you bumped into me last month,” he admits, making Isak huff out a laugh.

“Hey, you bumped into me, I was just trying to get to practice.” He reaches up to cup Even’s face with both hands, hardly daring to believe that Even is really here, holding him like Isak dreamed he would.

“I might have been … distracted,” Even murmurs, winking at Isak and pursing his lips, and now Isak is definitely done talking. He pulls Even in, one hand on Even’s neck and his other arm snaking around Even’s back. Even moans softly against Isak’s mouth as Isak locks his legs around Even’s waist to pull him impossibly closer. Almost automatically, his lips part under Even’s, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Isak feels himself go soft and pliant in Even’s arms, and somehow he thinks it should feel scary: This guy kissed him in the hospital while he was asleep and now here he is, kissing him in a school bathroom during what should be his Norwegian class. But it feels perfectly right.

After a while, Even pulls back, but only to kiss Isak’s nose. His soft smile makes Isak’s knees feel like they’ll never carry his weight again, even with two healthy shins. “I want to take you out on a date,” Even whispers against Isak’s lips before kissing him again.

“What kind of date?” Isak asks, his fingers playing with Even’s hair. He’s very aware of the fact that he’s smiling like an idiot, but he can’t help it.

“I was thinking we could go see a hockey game,” Even says, raising an eyebrow at Isak, who sputters and shakes his head.

“Uh uh, no way.” He kisses Even again, long and lingering, his arms wrapped around Even’s waist. “We could go to my place and order pizza?” he suggests then, before pressing a kiss to Even’s collarbone.

“Mhm, perfect,” Even breathes, his hands sneaking under Isak’s jacket to grip his sides. Isak smiles against Even’s skin and considers pushing him away so he can get off the counter. But when he looks up into Even’s eyes, he can’t resist kissing him again.

So really, Isak has no idea how much time has passed by the time he and Even leave the bathroom. But he doesn’t really care: Even is walking close beside him, touching his hair, neck and face every few moments while Isak does his best not to drop his crutches and press Even against a wall.

There’s enough time for that when they’re at his place.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this? No? Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://julieseven.tumblr.com/) or here, I love getting every kind of feedback!


End file.
